When It Rains
by Tigeret
Summary: Its been 3 years since Ed and Al passed through the gate. Ed and Al continue their search for the Uranium bombs. What will happen when the last expectable person dies? Winry and Ed are on the verge of insanity. Find out what happens. WinryXEdward RoseXAL
1. Prologue

_When It Rains_

Summary: 3 years have passed since Ed and Al Elric passed through the gate. Winry's shell is on the brink of breaking and Edward is on the brink of insanity for his mistakes. Time is running out. And Ed and Al are on a search for the dangerous Uranium Bomb. What do you think will happen when the last expectable person dies and the gate is once again opened even after 3 years of being destroyed. Will Ed take his opportunity and return home? Or will he stay? Read and Find out!!

Disclaimer: I don't not (sadly) own FullMetal Alchemist but I in fact and almost obsessed with the show/manga ; )

Enjoy!!

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

**Prologue: **

**On the Road 1910**

The road to France was a long and tiresome journey. Although the Romas, or gypsies, had been oh so nice to the all-too-familiar Elric brothers, Edward still wanted to leave from their company. Edward looked up from the floor of the wooden truck bed to the dreary grey sky then noticed Noah's intense gaze upon him and then looked away quickly. Al watched his brother look at Noah then back at the sky. Al shook his head. As much as Al had tried to convince his stubborn older brother to try and give Noah a second chance of trust but one betrayal was enough to make him not trust her at all.

They had been traveling with the Romas for the past 5 days, and they still had 4 more days before they arrived in France. And each time, during those 5 days that Ed and Noah were alone for a bit too long or Noah made a move he didn't like, Ed would use any excuse to get as far away from her as possible and this strange reaction always caused the young gypsy think of strange unanswered questions...

Well, finally, after what seemed like hours to no end, the fifth day of traveling had ended and the old truck filled with gypsies pulled off onto the side of the road and began to set up camp. Jumping out of the truck bed, Ed and Al helped the ladies step down from the truck to begin their work. Noah was the last one to step down. As she grabbed Al's hand his memories of these past 2 days flooded through her head. She smiled tiredly at him, just as he gave her a toothy smile before watching his brother turn away from them. Noah looked at Al with hurt in her eyes and shrugged and showed herself to her tent.

As the night progressed, both Ed nor Al spoke and Noah didn't try to attempt to break their silent vigil. They each did they're own chore assigned to them by the lead of her band of Romas and prepared to sleep until early dawn. As Ed and All finished pitching both theirs and Noah's tent, Ed stood and cracked the kinks from his back and neck.

"Hey Al," Ed called to his younger brother, breaking the unusual silence that fell between them.

"Yes Ed?" Al responded no even looking at him as he placed both their sleeping bags in their tent.

"I'm gonna go wash up alright? Be back in a few." Ed said his voice unusually solemn. Noah watched the elder brother walk away from his tent and decided to follow him. When he finally reached the near-by stream, Noah decided it was best for her to stay hidden for a bit. She watched as he knelt close to the stream bank and gathered water into his hands and splashed it onto his hot, sticky, sweaty face. She watched as the water trickled down his face and down his neck before she came out of hiding. Edward didn't even look at her.

"What do you want??" His voice that was unusually sharp make her flinch but she still walked over to him.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright Edward. You haven't said a single word to me since you returned to this world. And I can't help but think that you still don't trust me even though your own little brother trusts and forgives me." She said matter-of-factly. She reached over to touch his hand but he moved away from her.

"Don't touch me. It's because of you that everyone I held near and dear almost died. How can I ever forgive you for that?" Edward said spitting out the harsh truth. He walked away just as she looked down into the rushing water of the stream.

"But Ed...I only did it so that I could be free from this horrible place...I never meant to hurt you..." She spoke to herself as she rose to her feet and returned silently to her tent. Ed walked past Al, who was placing his sleeping band down and laid down on his own sleeping bag and turned away from Al. Al sighed.

"She asked you why you wouldn't forgive her didn't she?" Al said hitting the bull's-eyes.

"I could have lost all of you just because of her selfish reasons...I could have lost...her..." Ed said curly tightly into himself.

"Ed, she just wanted to be free from greedy, power-hungry people. Don't you think it was selfish of us to try to bring our mother back?" Al reasoned his voice filled with wisdom beyond his years. It was Ed's turn to sigh.

"We were only children. We were orphans, Al. She was the last thing besides each other that we had left. We didn't know what would happen..." Ed said solemnly.

"Yes, but still, we were being selfish. She has a right to be selfish too, she is human after all. The way she went at it was, yes, wrong, but she still has her own rights." Al said resting a warm gentle hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed flinched.

"Yeah...but I could have lost her Al...I could have lost her..." Ed said his voice breaking almost sounding like a lost child.

"I'm guessing you mean Winry?" Silence. Al smiled and sighed. "She can take care of herself. Besides you didn't lose her. She is always going to be there, shes always going to be your home." Noah walked away from their tent and into her own.

OXOXO

**Rush Valley 1917**

The temperature was beginning to rise just as the sun crawled its way across the now silent Rush Valley: the bustling city of mechanics. On the outskirts of town, a new shop had just opened 2 years ago. It was owned and run by the infamous Elric brother's mechanic: Winry Rockbell from Risembool. It had been Pinako's idea for Winry to get out of the house and start a wide range of Rockbell automail shops. The one currently opened was the one she opened in Rush Valley. It was only 5:30 A.M. but the temperature had already reached a whopping 80 degrees F from a chilling 68 degrees F. Her day had just begun.

Even though Winry ran a busy business she had plenty of help. When she arrived she asked Paninya if she would live with her. Paninya gladly agreed and even agreed to go with Winry to go get Rose from Liore. Winry refused to date, even though Paninya and Rose objected, saying that she had a business to run not a love life to complete. They both knew her real reasons fro her refusal to date. She was waiting for Edward Elric to return from the world beyond the gate.

Winry awoke feeling completely numb; she never did like to get out of bed. She looked over at her night table and stared longingly at the old pictures of the two younger forms of the Elric brothers. She shook her head. It would not help her if she just sat around thinking about the past all day long. She had clients to tend to and automail to fix. Getting out of bed, she donned her normal attire of a light colored jumper suit and her black tube-top. Walking downstairs she found Paninya and Rose were already awake.

"Well seem you finally got up sleepyhead." Rose said giggling as she chopped up Winry's morning eggs. Winry groaned.

Well automail isn't gonna fix itself. If it could I wouldn't be in business, would I?" Winry said laughing. Paninya and Rose joined in her merry laugh. It had always been like this when all three of them were together but when Winry was alone, she would open herself up to her pain and sorrow. But she never showed her true feelings around others. She would forever be happy-go-lucky to them. Inside she knew different. She sighed, contemplating thoughts always made her depressed. She rose from her chair. She just had to find something to keep herself occupied.

"Well I'll go check to see if everything is in order for today. Then I'll check the schedule." Winry said leaving the other two girls alone. They both watched her leave. Rose heaved a sigh along with Paninya.

"You think she misses those Elric brothers? After all its been 3 years since they left. Surely she would have come to terms with..."Paninya began but stopped. Rose shook her head and returned her attention to the stove.

"She can never forget nor come to terms. All she knows is that they've gone. She misses Edward terribly so and same with Al. She misses him too. They are her oldest friends and loved ones. After all, like you said, its only been 3 years." Rose said wisely. She too cared about the Elric brothers but even she had to admit that she truly didn't know exactly HOW Winry felt losing both brothers. They both sighed.

"I just wish Winry wouldn't put up such a mask around us. We are all friends here after all." Paninya fumed. Rose chuckled then her smile disappeared.

"But if she didn't put up a mask wouldn't you feel sorry for her?" Rose questioned. Paninya shrugged.

"Yeah I guess so, but I'd feel sorry about..." Paninya began in her own defense but Rose held up her hand as she took the pan of scrambled eggs off the stove and onto a nearby plate.

"Either way, Winry puts up the mask because she doesn't want out pity. After having them around for most of her life, only just to have them taken away from her, its kinda hard for her. Now all she has left is her grandmother, her dog, and maybe us and a few others. We shouldn't try to pity her but more or less to help her through this troubled time." Rose said smiling at Paninya's defeated face. Paninya sighed and gave up.

"Fine..."

"Winry," Rose called, "Breakfast is done!" Rose said taking the many plates of food to the table. Paninya pitched in while they saw Winry run to the bathroom, washed her hands then sat down in her usual place. She smiled at them both.

"So is everything in order Winry?" Rose asked picking up a biscuit.

"Oh yes." Winry said nodding. "Everything is tip-top shape, as usual. We're actually prepared for about 5 day so repairs." Winry said laughing. The other two glanced at each other and joined in with her.

Breakfast soon ended in silence as the 3 girls went off work. Paninya and Winry picked up their plates, set them in the sink and went off to the garage, while Rose picked up the rest of the kitchen to begin the cleaning. Winry began to whistle as she turned the closed sign to the open side and sat on the stool by the counter waiting for their first customer of the day.

XXX XXX

As the day ended, Winry gave a big yawn before walking over to the door of her shop and flipping the open sign to the close side. Smiling over at Paninya, Winry looked outside the window and watched as the sky changed colors; going from a gorgeous blue sky to a bright pink and a deep orange. Winry sighed then walked past the door to the garage, locked it then walked upstairs. Rose met her upstairs with a big smile on her face and a large laundry basket in her hands. Handing over a new outfit, Winry said a silent 'thank you' before heading straight to the bathroom. Walking downstairs, Rose met Paninya in the kitchen...well more so saw her butt sticking out of the fridge while snooping for something to eat.

"You know I really do wish that you wouldn't look for something to eat when I am about to fix dinner, Paninya." Rose said sighing as she set the laundry basket in the living room.

"Aww Rose! I'm hungry!" Paninya whined coming over to her in the living room. "I've been working all day long and I'm really hungry!" Paninya pouted. Rose glanced at her and laughed.

"You maybe hungry, but you are gonna ruin your appetite, and I will not have you waste good food. Besides Winry didn't go straight to the kitchen. Instead she went to the shower!!!" Rose said laughing again. Up in the shower, Winry felt her sore muscles relax under the prickling hot water. 'Edward...' she thought as the water slowly trickled down her body. 'Whats happened to you? I hope you're happy wherever you are...' She thought, slowly being pulled into her dreams of the younger Elric brothers. As Paninya and Rose went back and forth about dinner, the phone began to ring. Rose and Paninya stopped talking and glanced at each other. Rose looked at the clock. Its bright red colored numbers were burning 6:49 P.M. into her eyes.

"Now who could be calling this late...Paninya answer that and I'll start dinner." Rose asked walking into the kitchen. Sighing, Paninya grudgingly got up and answered the phone.

"Hello, Rockbell Automail Shop, this is Paninya, how may I help you?" She said her voice going from monotone to her regular way of speaking.

"Hello is Winry Rockbell there?" the voice said. The person's voice was like a stern female voice, one with authority and firmness.

"Uh, shes indisposed at the moment, may I know who's calling?" Paninya asked becoming suspicious of the person on the other side of the line.

"This is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. I'm a friend of Winry. We need Winry to come to Central." Riza said seriously. Paninya snorted.

"What for?" Paninya asked not really caring.

"Its about the Elric Brothers."

OXOXO

**Campsite 1910**

It was late in the night and all the lamps in every tent were out, all except one. Inside this tent, were the two Elric brothers. Edward was laying on his mat with his arm covering his face. Beside him, Al sat on his mat looking over all of their father's notes that they (him and Ed) got from the University in Germany. Al glanced over to his older brother and sighed.

"If you wanted to go to bed, all you had to do was tell me. I would put my stuff away and turned out the lights." Al said to Ed without glancing away from his papers. He heard Ed sigh, faint and weak.

"I'm sorry Al, its just we need to find out where the bombs are before we arrive in France so that we can just go straight on and find it. And we've only got 4 more days before we reach France. That's not enough time." Edward stated half-way in a daze, sleepiness and sadness imprinted on his face. "I just didn't want to bother you." Ed said quietly looking over at his younger brother. Ed looked over his brother, still amazed that Al was now human and not some body of armor. Ed had gone through so many things to get his brother's body back and it eventually costed him to pass through the gate. Thus, foreplaying several other events that eventually ended with the reunion of himself and his younger brother and noticed the pain, sorrow, heartbreak and sadness pass through his eyes.

"Ed, we can always look through these tomorrow and we don't have to go straight and continue once we get to France. We can just stay somewhere and research, rest, and THEN go forward." Al said reasonably. Ed shook his head.

"We don't know how much more time we'll have left before someone uses the bomb. We need to find them as soon as possible." Ed said placing his head in his hands. Al sighed.

"Fine, but you still need sleep. Your starting to look like a walking zombie." Al laughed. "So I'll do this tomorrow night and you can help." Al said getting up and stretching. "So I'm going to put these away and turn out the lights and let you get some much needed sleep. I'm gonna go wash up." Al said putting all of his notebooks away, turning out the lights and left Ed all alone in complete darkness.

Getting used to the darkness, Edward sighed and laid back down on his mat and rested arm over his eyes in the same fashion as before. As his heart rate slowed down, his thought process began to diminish as he fell into a deep slumber. Noah glanced over and noticed that the lamps were out in the Brother's tent and so she decided to find out for herself just who was so dear to him.

Walking, silently over to their tent, she looked around her to see if anyone was looking and walked into their tent. Al watched with a curious face as Noah entered his brother and his tent. Concerned, he walked as fast as he could back to the tent. Once inside, Noah noticed that one of the mats was empty. But she overlooked it. Instead she walked up slowly over to the now sleeping Edward Elric and slowly leaned over his head and when she lightly brushed his head, a young girl with bright sunshine hair and sparkling blue eyes flashed inside her mind. She shot straight upward.

"Winry..."

"Noah?" she turned to see Al starring at her with concern. "What are you doing in our tent?" Al asked, his voice giving his nervousness away.

"Well...I was just...who is so special to him that he still won't forgive me? And who is 'Winry'?" Noah asked sitting down never wavering her eyes from him. Al sighed and turned on a lamp.

"Edward, my dear older brother, can hold hard grudges even for the smallest of things. That's just the way he is. Even after 10 or 12 years, she still hasn't forgiven our father for leaving our mother. And I would never ask him to change." Al began making sure that she got his point. She nodded.

"Now what you have to understand, Noah, is that Edward has a big heart even if he doesn't show it all the time. And back home, there are many people that Edward would hate for anything bad to happen to them." Al said pausing. He sighed.

"Back home, Ed has several friends in the military. Some he had in Loire, her name is Rose. Some in Rush Valley, her name is Paninya. Our teacher Izumi Curtis and her husband. Our granny, Pinako Rockbell and our long time dearest friend Winry Rockbell. Winry is not only Ed's mechanic but I think that shes captured his heart and visa versa." Al finished with his eyes closed and his hands on his lap.

"Do you understand me Noah? You could have caused all of them to die. You could have caused me to die. But they didn't, nor did I, but Ed still holds a grudge. And he may very well keep his grudge for a long while." Al said looking straight into her eyes. She turned away.

"Well...Edward seems to be quite the heartbreaker if he left her and hates me..." she stood "Well I'll see you tomorrow morning then." She said walking out then tent and into her own. She sighed and fought the coming tears from shedding. As she rested her head on her pillow, one lone tear fell. Al sighed and glanced over at his sleeping brother. He shook head and started to spread himself out on his mat.

'Oh Ed...if only you would come to terms and realize just what you left.' Al thought to himself. 'If only you could see her and realize...' he soon fell fast asleep.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Well hello there!!! Its been such a long while since I've written anything!!! But anyways, this is my first FullMetal Alchemist fanfic and I do hope you all enjoy it (just as much as I have writing it). Anyways, I've already finished chapters 2 and almost done with chapter 3 for this story but I just have to type them up.

Oh **announcement**;

For my Naruto story Will You Have Me, I'm starting to get back into the swing of writing that but I'm kinda stuck on where I wanna go with it. But hopefully, you'll enjoy the twist I'm planning for it.

With my Truth story, still typing that one up (haven't really had time to do anything much outside of school work T.T)

**End of announcement and onto Up comings:**

I might be starting a Rurouni Kenshin story sooner or later but it depends on whether I can figure up a good enough storyline.

SO now that you know what exactly is going on I'll get moving on typing up Chapter 2

Thanks - : Tigeret : -

_**Chapter 1 - Findings**_


	2. Chapter 1 Findings

Well I'm back!! I told you all I would so get cracking on typing chapter 1 up for you all! And here I am!

Anyways!

Chapter 9 for Will You Have Me is still in process same with the others. And Chapter 2 is still in process for Truth and...thats it: )

Anyways since I've been keeping you away from your story long enough here it goes!! Hope you like it!!

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWWM

**Chapter 1 – Findings**

**Campsite 1910**

The sun was beginning to rise but the Romas were one step ahead. Yawning, Ed pulled down the tent, with Al still in there, and walked over to the side and sat down on the ground still half asleep. Al rummaged through the foldings of the tent and threw then aside.

"What the heck was that for Ed?!" Al yelled exasperated. Ed shrugged.

"You were in the way." Was all Ed said. All was getting agitated.

"You know, you didn't have to be so..." Al began but Ed interrupted him by raising his hand and standing.

"Do you have everything?" Ed asked pulling the tent away and began to fold it, preparing for it to be put in the back of the truck. Al relaxed grabbing all of their belongings and folding up their mats.

"Yes, I've got everything Ed...Edward?" Ed flinched.

"Yes, Al?" Ed looked blankly at his younger brother but Al did notice the flinch.

"Do you miss home?" Ed shook his head.

"We don't have a home remember? We burnt it down to the ground..." Ed replied. Al shook his head.

"You know what I mean Ed. I mean home to Ametris. Do you miss it?" Al asked again hoping for the answer he knew was there.

"Yes...no...I don't know Al..." Ed sighed and ran his hand through his golden locks. It was always a sign that he was either frustrated or didn't know what to say or how to say. Edward always did hate when he doesn't know anything. "I don't know now if I miss it or not...Al just ask me again in a few days alright? Lets just...lets just get this in the truck and go." Ed said his voice small and weak, filled with pain and sorrow. Al nodded, keeping his mouth tight and watched as his older brother walked past Noah and straight to the truck. Noah glanced from one brother to the other and walked over to Al.

"Is everything alright Al? Did you and your brother get into another fight?" Noah asked highly concerned. Al shook his head with a straight face.

"Nah...Everything is fine, its just Ed being Ed. He hates mornings...Lets just get going before they leave us." Al said motioning towards the truck. Noah pierced her lips knowing that something happened between them two but decided not to press the younger brother for answers that were meant to stay among brothers.

Once they were on the road again, Ed made sure that he was as far away from Noah as possible. Al sat next to Ed but smiled at Noah just to keep her from thinking that he didn't like her either, which was the complete opposite. He liked her. He even found himself at times thinking that she resembled very much of the girl that lived in Loire back home – Rose. He sighed. Even if his brother wouldn't admit it just yet, Al gladly admitted that he missed home, A LOT. Ed glanced over at Al and saw the far-away look in his eyes. He knew exactly what Al was thinking about. He was thinking about home.

Never in a million year would he admit to his little brother that he missed their old town of Risembool. Never in a million years would he admit that he missed the Coronal and his teacher. Never in a million years would he admit that he missed the spunky blond haired girl with her usual wrench and light colored jumpsuit uniform. But he would always find himself thinking of her and of the place that would forever be their home.

Another day was spent on the truck and many gypsies on the truck would begin to sing and wave to the people they passed by. The Romas, gypsies as they were called, were very kind and gentle people but also did things with the need to survive as their devotion. They stole money to feed their people, they danced on the streets to earn fair pay but even though times were tough, they still smiled.

That's the one thing Edward liked most about the Romas, was that their need was their inspiration to do whatever is necessary to survive and through times were rough, they still smiled, much like Winry. His face twisted with invisible pain. Oh how he missed her but didn't know how to express it nor did he know how she would react. They had always been friends and their parents would always think that it was cute to see him and her together. Even now, he didn't know how she felt about him...if only he knew

OXOXO

Rush Valley – Rockbell's Shop/ House

Paninya about dropped the phone when she heard Hawkeye mention the Elric brothers. She squealed.

"What about the Elric Brothers?" Paninya asked highly curious. She heard the door to the upstairs bathroom close shut. 'Winry must be done.' Paninya thought. Riza coughed.

"I think its best if I talk to Winry myself, thank you." Riza stated quite seriously. She was away from her post, on orders, to call Winry about something Roy had found, but she still wanted to get back to work. Paninya snorted.

"Paninya," Paninya gasped and turned to see Winry walking towards her, drying her hair. "Who are you talking to?" She asked. Paninya gulped.

"Uh..." She sighed. "Its Riza Hawkeye. She wants to talk to you." Paninya said surrendering the phone. Winry took the phone. Out of all the military people she liked Riza the best (well at least next to Maes).

"Hello Riza, this is Winry speaking. Paninya said you wanted to talk to me?" Winry said mouthing a thank you to a rather nervous Paninya. Paninya ran to the kitchen. Rose glanced at her.

"Who was that Paninya?" She asked. She heard Paninya whimper.

"Its Riza Hawkeye about Ed and Al..." She said finally, placing her head on the counter.

"Oh no..." Rose said, "Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." She said before turning back to the stove.

"Hello Winry, its great to hear from you but I'm afraid this is urgent. It's about the Elric Brothers." Winry breathe stopped short.

"Ed and Al?"

"Yes." Riza confirmed. "Roy, I mean Coronal Mustang thinks that he might have found something that might tell us where they are. But it's too much to tell you on the phone. Will you be able to come to Central A.S.A.P?" Riza asked. Still in momentary shock, she finally found her voice.

"Uh...yes...I think I will but may I bring some others with me???" She asked shifting her weight from her left to her right.

"Small and few, 3 at most. See you in Central." Then the line went dead. Slowly, Winry put the phone down and slowly walked into the kitchen, her eyes wide and her skin pale as snow. Rose and Paninya glanced over at Winry noticing that she was in a state of shock.

"You alright Winry?" Rose asked highly concerned. Winry walked over to the table and sad down and looked at both of them.

"They have information on Ed and Al...They want me to go to Central to get all the information they have..." Winry said her voice weak. Rose and Paninya glanced at each other then over at Winry. Paninya was lost for words so Rose decided to speak.

"Do you want us to come with you? We'd be glad to do it. We're always here to support you." Rose said smiling kindly at her. Winry turned to Rose and gave a grateful smile.

"Would you guys really come? I mean I know you don't like the military Rose," Winry said looking at Rose then turned to Paninya, "And I know you don't like authority period, Paninya. But would you guys really come with me?" Winry asked. Rose smiled over at her, and Paninya sat down beside Winry while Rose sat down the pots and plates and then into her chair.

"Winry, I may dislike the military, but I would still go with you if you want me to." Rose said placing a gentle hand on Winry's shoulder.

"I guess I'll come with you." She said begrudgingly but winked. "I'll always be here for you. " She said smiling. Winry looked gladly from Rose to Paninya then back to Rose.

"Oh guys!" She said hugging Rose outright then Paninya. "I can't believe you guys would actually come with me!" Rose laughed and Paninya smiled widely, her smile reaching from ear to ear.

"Of course we would but for right now, dinner is on the table then after we can begin to pack and leave first thing in the morning." Rose said directly with a smile and they then began their meal. The last meal inside the Rush Valley shop, or as least for now.

As they passed the bread basket around, they were all drawn to the privacy of their own thoughts. Rose knew that something very important was going to happen. And she knew that it was going to affect all of them even if it wasn't directly but it was still going to affect them, Winry the most. After Ed left, Winry was strong for a time but when she found Ed's old watch, she broke down and cried for hours non-stop. She then went to her grandmother, Pinako and asked her about taking a shop to Rush Valley and work from there. Pinako wasn't stupid, never had been. She would notice even the smallest of things that normal people would never have noticed before. And this was one of those times. Pinako knew that her only granddaughter needed to get away from the one thing that reminded her of the two Elric Brothers: Risembool. So the night before she left, Pinako thought things through and felt that she needed to be connected to those boys, so Pinako boxed up Edward's State Alchemist watch and put it in Winry's suitcase along with some pictures of them. Winry found the pictures but never found the watch until now...

OXOXO

**On the Road Again**

Voices broke the silence that spread over the truck as the hours had passed. Each woman began to pitch into song as they sped down the road. Ed and Al were the only silent ones of all the Romas, even Judas, Scar's alternate in this world, sang along with the girls. Noah glanced over at Edward then Al and shook her head. She knew that the boys would never feel joy until they opened themselves up to it and she knew as much as Ed tried not to be selfish, he was only keeping Al from his long deserved happiness. In her mind this was true, in reality, it was a false truth.

The homes and buildings they passed by all came and went. The four days came and past and still neither Ed nor Al could find anything on the Uranium bombs and time was fading fast. The only hint of anything was to go to France. Ed was becoming anxious, this early morning, eager to get away from the Romas but mostly Noah and to begin their journey.

On this day, Noah could sense that a change was coming, and coming fast and the first people that popped in her head of a possible change were Ed and Al. She didn't want to lose them and she didn't want to be separated from them. They could protect her from the dangers of the government and state. She decided to press this onto Al.

"Al, we should be arriving in France soon you know." Noah stated. Al glanced up at her then back to the ground. He smiled.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what France is like, I feel like something special is here." He replied.

"Will you two be leaving us when we get there?" Noah asked quietly. Al didn't look at her. He knew which two she meant.

"Yes, we are. We've got a lot of work ahead of us and we really need to be here. Our sources give clues as to what we're looking for just may be in France. It's a very high possibility and we need to take it." Al said stating the truth. That was one of the many things that Noah liked about Al, he wouldn't lie just to hide things.

"I see...can I come with you? You boys may know German, Austrian and Italian but you don't fully know French, you are gonna need my help. And plus, someone has to feed and cook for you." Noah told Al. She was hoping that she had convinced him enough to let her go with them. Al shook his head.

"Noah, its going to be pretty dangerous, what were looking for. We don't want you to get hurt." Al said finally looking at her. He glanced over at Ed then back to Noah.

"Do you mean you don't want me to get hurt? I don't think your brother cares either way..." Noah stated bitterly but Al stopped her short.

"Noah, my brother is not like that! He may not trust you nor forgive you like you want him to, but he would never wish for anything to happen to you. My brother isn't a cold heartless person. He does care about you, even if he doesn't show it." Al said raising his voice slightly in his brother defense. Noah stared into his eyes and knew that what Al said was not a lie, but the plain truth.

"Well, dangerous or not, I'm coming with you..." Noah said stubbornly. Al sighed.

"Fine, but don't get too upset when my brother fusses." Al said ending their conversation. Noah nodded knowing exactly what to expect from the eldest Elric Brother about her joining them: a raging temper tantrum.

The ride into France seemed too long for Ed but was extremely short to everyone else. All the Romas arrived in a gingerly mood but they weren't half as anxious to get going like Ed was. He wasn't even looking at the scenery but more like scanning the lower parts of France for some clue as to where he and his brother should head off to first. Once Judas was well into the Gypsy part of town, he pulled over and that ended their long ride to France. Ed jumped out of the back as soon as Judas stopped and do to his honors, and morals, he helped every lady excluding Noah, off the truck. Al helped Noah down.

"Don't forget, I'm going with you two." Noah said pointedly at Al. He laughed.

"Don't worry I won't, Ed has probably already gone off to talk to Judas about us leaving. Are you sure he won't mind if you leave?" He asked, and in reply she smiled.

"No, he knows what I am meant to do and he knows what you two are setting out to find. He can also see what future is in store for the two of you. I am destined to leave with you two and to fulfill my own destiny." She stated confidently. Al shrugged and grabbed Noah's and his and his older brother's sleeping bags and their other belongings. Wherever they were gonna go, they were going to need them. Sitting down, Al and Noah waited for Ed to be finished.

"Hey Al!" they heard him call out after waiting about 30 minutes. Al smiled and waved. Noah stayed quiet. "We're all set to go. I cleared everything with Judas and she said we can leave." Ed said grabbing his sleeping bag still not noticing Noah's presence. Al laughed inside himself.

"Alright well, I've already gotten our bags and sleeping bags so we're all set to go." Al said smiling.

"Alright then lets...wait a minute...whats she doing here?" Edward asked finally noticing that Noah was standing there.

"Shes coming with us." Was all Al said in reply. Ed stared at his brother.

"She can't come with us! Its too dangerous plus she'll only get in our way." Ed retorted, raising his voice. Al looked at his brother levelly.

"Edward, she knows the language. She can cook and clean. Shes coming with us and that's final." Al stated picking up Noah and his sleeping bags and walking away with Noah beside him. Furious, Ed picked up their bag full of books and his own sleeping bag and walked right behind Al.

Even if he didn't approve of Noah coming with them, he just could never stay mad at his little brother, at least not for long. They walked onto the train station and they got their tickets to Paris (they were in Montreal at the moment) and walked over to where they lobby was. But just when Ed wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone, a girl, and knocked her down. Just when he was about to yell at the girl, she looked up and he stopped.

Al and Noah came over to him to see what the matter was. It wasn't until he saw the girl's face that he realized the issue. The girl had long blond hair that reminded Ed of the sun-shining days of summer back when they were home and her eyes were as blue as a clear sky. She had pale skin but not sickly, more of a cream's beautiful color. She smiled a bright toothy white smile at him.

'Winry.'

OXOXO

**Rockbell House – packing**

After dinner, Rose, Winry, and Paninya all went on their own to do the things that needed to be done before they left. Rose picked up all the dishes from the table and began to do those while Paninya, who Rose asked to help, folded and put away laundry into 3 separate piles; her's, Rose's and Winry's. Winry, on the other hand, went into the shop to make a sign notifying her customers that she would be close for a bit. Although she was nervous about what Roy had found out, she was still excited altogether. The last time she had been to Central, she was searching for some clues about Edward alongside Al. After replacing her old close sign with the new one, she then walked upstairs to get their suitcases from the attic.

Pulling down the stairway to the attic from the 2nd floor (where the bedrooms are) she walked up and turned on the light. Looking around, she saw the suitcases under some old boxes of junk that Winry never got rid of. Moving all the boxes aside, she picked up the first suitcase and threw it over to the area by the attic door. It landed with a thud. Looking back with a curious look on her face, she walked over to the suitcase, opened it up only to find a beautiful wooden box. Inside, it was covered in a soft blue velvet fabric and in two pieces laid Edward's old State Alchemist watch. Tears began to weld in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away and closed the box then walked back to get the other two suitcases. This was not the time to cry.

When she got all the suitcases that they would need, she threw them down the attic stairs and carried the box with her as she walked down. Closing the attic door, she put one in Rose's room, one in Paninya's room and then finally walked into her own room with the suitcase she found the box in. Pulling out all of her clothes (which wasn't a lot) and began her packing. When she finished, she carried her suitcase downstairs and place it by the door. Walking into the kitchen, she found Rose was almost done with the dishes and Paninya was almost done with the laundry.

"Well I'm all ready and packed and I put your suitcases in your rooms. Why don't I finish the chores so that you two can get packed?" Winry said hoping that they would take her offer. She hated that it always seemed like they did all the chores and she did none. Rose smiled. A very good omen.

"Sure Winry, you've only go a couple of pots to do. I've already done my laundry, and Paninya is finishing hers so you only have to do your own." Rose said drying her hands with a dish towel then setting it on the stove. Winry smiled and frolicked over to the sink to begin her work. Once Rose went upstairs with Paninya behind her, Winry sighed letting her mask fall.

'How did I get Ed's watch? I don't think I packed it when I left home...unless...' she thought then she smiled. 'Of course! Granny!' Why hadn't she thought of her before? She would never know. She soon finished her dishes and started on the laundry, her mind racing with deep memories from a long time ago. What Winry didn't noticed was that while she was caught up in her thoughts, Rose and Paninya set their bags by the door and sat on the couch waiting for Winry to get out of her thoughts. Once Winry was done, she looked up and finally saw them.

"Oh you guys are done?" She asked clueless. Paninya and Rose exchanged looks.

"Winry...we've been here for the past 10-15 minutes. Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, just thinking of some of my childhood memories." She said. She stacked all of her clothes in a basket to take them up to her room. Paninya and Rose followed her.

"What kind of memories Winry?" Paninya asked.

"Oh just memories of those little rascals."

"What little rascals?" Paninya asked again. Winry laughed.

"Of Ed and Al. They had always been close but they became so much closer after their mom died." She said softly. Rose remained silent.

"Was their mom sick?" Paninya asked. She sounded so much like a child it was hard not to answer her question.

"Yes, very. Probably from heartbreak." Winry said placing the basket on her bed. She had plenty of clothes in her suitcase; she didn't think she would need anymore clothes to bring with her.

"Anyways, we got to get some shut eye if we want to wake up early enough to board the train to Central. So good night you guys." Winry said fixing her bed. Rose and Paninya exchanged confused glances, but knew when Winry was 'dismissing' them.

"Alright then, Good Night."

"Good Night Winry." They said at the same time. Watching them leave, Winry sighed. To see her two closest and dearest friends would be fantastic but she knew that that was only a dream waiting to crash and burn.

That night, as Winry tosses and turned her memories of their terrible accident, the operation, the gate and the battle for their home all flooded through her mind in the blink of an eye and at the speed of sound. No matter how many times she tried to clear her head, nothing seemed to work. All her nightmares lead to one ending: Ed's dead body and Al's broken heart.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Well that was lots of fun to write. Lots of built- up emotions there. Anyways I do hope you all liked that chapter!! And by the way I just want to say that for all my stories on this site, I do not own them. I just own the plot and storyline. The characters are not mine. But of course we all know that I don't own them, I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions would I (just laugh with me here).

Anyways, for those who have or will read Will You Have Me? My Naruto fanfic, lets just say I've got 6 or 7 pages down already which in all my stories that's not really a lot but it is for a beginning heheheheh.

Story ideas for a Rurouni Kenshin story (May ideas never cease to form) have begun to formulate and I've started a sorta backgroundish stuff. But that story won't get posted for a long while.

Anyways its Christmas break and I've got lots of English research stuff and other hw that I've gotta jump ahead on so that I don't fall behind on anything. So it may be a while before you get anything out of me again so : ) just enjoy!!

OH and PS don't be afraid to read some of my poems: ) those need reviews too!!

Anywho, just be paitent and I'll get Chapter 2 done a.s.a.p.

Enjoy!

(Upcoming Chapters are Chapter 2 Discoveries and Chapter 9)

- :Tigeret: -


End file.
